


The World of Steven Universe

by Aunder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Fan-Art, Gen, Guide, Major Spoilers, Pretty Much Everything Steven Universe, Spoilers, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe References, Steven Universe Theories, Steven Universe Theory, Theories, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: A small compilation I decided to create on the World of Steven Universe. It holds information on the show, characters, each episode, some interviews and how-to’s, and of course, it will hold different theories, fan-art, and stories from the SU Fandom.SPOILER ALERT! This book contains spoilers for almost every episode in the series, so PLEASE keep that in mind when reading.Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar from Cartoon Network. This is a fan-made book about Steven Universe.





	1. Before You Begin

                                                       

_[Image Source not found, please find it for me!]_

So you’ve decided to begin your journey into Steven Universe. I will be the first to welcome you into this crazy fandom that is our home. But perhaps you just stumbled across it, and aren’t sure what to expect from it. Your friends might all be talking about it, or you might be the first to enter it. Never fear! This chapter is for those struggling to get their Steven Universe Passport.

  * **W** **hat is Steven Universe?**



Steven Universe is the story of a young boy named Steven Universe, who works with a group called the Crystal Gems to protect the Earth from an evil known as Homeworld. Steven is half-gem, and half-human.

  * **What are Gems?**



Gems are an alien race of magical rocks. No, really. While you may see gemstones as nothing more than pretty accessories, in this world, Gems are magical beings from outer space, based off of real life stones.

  *   **Who are the Crystal Gems, and what’s Homeworld?**



The Crystal Gems are the main focus of the series. In the present, the Crystal Gems are the main caretakers of young Steven, known to the fandom as Steven’s “moms”.

Homeworld is the decisive evil of the series. When they wanted to colonize the Earth for its resources, the Crystal Gems rebelled against Homeworld with the goal of protecting the Earth.

  * **Where can I watch Steven Universe?**



Steven Universe airs on Cartoon Network. Go to the site to see a list of episodes!

[[Watch Steven Universe on Cartoon Network]](http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/steven-universe/episodes/season-1.html)

Anymore questions? Comment them down below and I’ll answer them!

**Disclaimers for the book as a whole:**

I do NOT own Steven Universe, or the art, theories, and stories in this book, unless I say otherwise. I will be trying as hard as possible to give credit and a link back for everything I use, but if I cannot find the original source, or I accidentally credit the wrong person, PLEASE tell me so in the comments, and I will correct my mistake.

If you have fan-art you’d like in this book, a story, or a theory you want to share, comment it down below! I’ll have some sections set up soon for Fan-art, stories, and theories that are shared with me, or that I found and REALLY like.

Please be warned, that besides this one chapter, the ENTIRE book will be filled with MAJOR spoilers, this guide is mainly for those that have watched the show, or that don’t care about any spoilers. If you genuinely want to watch and enjoy the show, don’t read the rest of the book. It ruins the effect.


	2. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information of the show as a whole, a short summary of the seasons, and some fun facts about Steven Universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I lied about posting twice a day. Woops. So I'll be writing chapters ahead of time and TRYING to post daily. We'll see how that goes. :P

Now that we’ve gotten past the _tu **toriel**_ , let’s move on shall we?

Steven Universe was an idea created by Rebecca Sugar, who works for Cartoon Network as main director for the show. Steven, the main character, is a half-human, half-gem hybrid, whose mother was the leader of the Crystal Gems. The series follows Steven as he slowly but surely figures out his gem powers, and how to use them. Encountering new enemies, new friends, and a LOT of new information about Gems as a whole. There are a small series of shorts such as the Classroom series, which explains different aspects of the main series in a relatively simple way.

Rebecca said that production for the series start while she helped work on Adventure Time, but quit Adventure Time since she didn’t have time for both projects. We will for sure have a fifth season after the fourth ends, which was confirmed in March 2016. Her work on both series earned her four Primetime Emmy Award nominations.

Season One: Steven and the Crystal Gems discover that Steven’s powers are showing themselves, and that they are linked directly to his emotions. He makes a new friend named Connie, who ends up being able to fuse with him. Supposedly due to the fact Steven in half organic. Steven also releases a gem called Lapis Lazuli who was mistakenly trapped in a hand mirror.  Lapis leaves Earth for homeworld, but returns at the end of the series. Steven and the Gems meet a new gem named Peridot, who seems to be trying to reactivate the kindergarten. A new enemy named Jasper appears, and it is discovered that Garnet is a fusion of two gems named Ruby and Sapphire.

Season Two: In season two, Steven and the Gems deal with the aftermath of the attack on Beach City, and Connie decides to train with Pearl so she can help Steven. Steven befriends Peridot, who informs the Crystal Gems that a huge weapon called the Cluster is incubating inside the Earth’s core. Pearl and Garnet get into a fight that causes Garnet to split.

Season Three: The Crystal Gems fuse into Alexandrite in order to stop Malachite. Lapis returns and becomes Barn Mates with Peridot, who seems to be adjusting okay to Earth life. A team of Rubies come to Earth to retrieve Jasper, and play baseball. Steven floats. Pearl sings It’s Over Isn’t It and doesn’t win an Oscar. References to anime and Romeo and Juliet. While on a mission with the Pearl, Connie and Steven discover Jasper is capturing corrupted Gems. Steven gets stuck in space.

Season Four: Peridot becomes the Coyote in Road Runner for an episode. Sardonyx holds a talk show and breaks the fourth wall a few times. Here Comes a Thought doesn’t win any awards. Mystery Girl appears, and Pearl is suddenly really cool. More backstory on Baby Steven, and WE SEE BLUE DIAMOND. Human zoo, Gems go into space again. Yellow Diamond sings What’s the Use of Feeling Blue and gives us feelings. Ronaldo becomes a crystal gem for a day.

Shorts:

A cute little music video in which wittle Steven sings the full version of We Are The Crystal Gems.

Classroom Gems: What are Gems?; How are Gems Made?

Fusion: Garnet takes over a dance studio to teach Steven Fusion.

Unboxing: Steven Does an Unboxing of a Hot Dog bag.

Lion Loves to Fit in a Box: Nuff said.

Cooking with Lion: Steven makes sushi. Lion eats it.

Gem Karaoke: The Crystal Gems sing karaoke.

Steven Reacts: Steven Reacts.

Video Chat: Lapis tries to smash a laptop.

Steven's Song Time: Steven writes a song full of feels.

FUN FACTS: [Gotten from Beyond the Cartoons]

  * On the Steven Universe Wikia, a user named Andrey Andrey made a map of Beach City. <http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Wiki>
  * Steven Universe is the first Cartoon Network series to be created by a woman
  * The title character is named and based off the show's creator Rebecca Sugar's younger brother Steven Sugar, who is also the show's background designer.
  * In the transition from the pilot to the series, Steven underwent only one significant change, it being the removal of the gold ring around his gemstone.
  * Ronaldo's blog, as shown in the episode "Keep Beach City Weird," is an actual blog on Tumblr run by the people who work on the show.
  * According to Rebecca Sugar, the Gem that Steven knows the least about is Pearl.
  * Pearl's gem represents a cabochon, a gem that has not been faceted but has been polished.
  * One of the concepts designs considered for Lion was an "unsettling, silent caricature of a lion", like an "old medieval heraldry image. His face frozen into an uncertain grin except for his eyes which would follow Steven around while he creeped out the other Crystal Gems. He might not be pretty and actually kinda suspicious, but Steven loved him!
  * In the episode "Giant Woman" when Steven looks inside the heaven beetle's temple, there can be seen a Sega Genesis connected to the TV, as well as a Black Gameboy on the nightstand.
  * Amethyst's design changed the least from the "Pilot" to the series, besides Steven.
  * While Greg's precise age is currently unknown, writer/storyboard artist Joe Johnston confirmed that Greg is in his early to mid 40s, and it is known that he first met the gems when he was 22 years old.
  * Greg Universe's catchphrase, "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs, has been said at least 5.5 times in the series so far
  * Rebecca Sugar stated that she wanted Garnet to be fusion before the pilot. Several hints were given to show that Garnet was a fusion.
  * During the Crystal Gems' introductions in the "Pilot", Garnet had chunks of ruby and sapphire gemstones laying around her.
  * During the intro, Garnet has two shooting stars on her title card, a subtle hint that she is a fusion.
  * During the scene where Alexandrite breaks up in "Fusion Cuisine", Garnet's silhouette is shaped as two individual Gems (Ruby and Sapphire) while Pearl and Amethyst have normal silhouettes.
  * In "Steven and the Stevens", Garnet was playing a keytar, which is a combination of a keyboard and guitar.
  * According to Aivee Tran and Surasshu, "Pearl’s piano is often written in minor, with blocked chords and gentle jazz influences", as well as an expanded palette of "harp and some pads."
  * Garnet's door involves two active lights, red and blue, unlike the other members of the Crystal Gems, who only have one active light each. The red light is for Ruby while the blue light is for Sapphire.
  * In "Alone Together", Garnet mentions she does not have trouble fusing, subtly referencing the future reveal of how easily she is fused from Ruby and Sapphire.
  * Each of Garnet's forms seen so far appears to be based on different types of garnet gemstones.
  * Her form when she first fused, with its light blues, pinks, and reds, greatly resembles the rarest form of color change garnet with the same colors.
  * Her debut form, consisting of reds, blacks, and browns, resembled normal red, Almandine, or Pyrope garnet.
  * Her current regeneration, with a new palette of dark purples, violets, and magentas, is extremely similar to Rhodolite, a variety of pyrope, which itself is a member of the garnet group.
  * According to Rebecca Sugar: Amethyst's dancing/fighting style is based on dance hall and club dancing; Rose's style of dancing when fusing is similar to Waltz; Garnet's dancing is based on waacking - lots of very fast hand and arm motions that are also inspired by Estelle’s (who voices Garnet) dancing; Pearl’s dancing is similar to how Princess Tutu dances from ‘Princess Tutu’.
  * In the episode "Keystone Motel", Greg needs to buy car wash brushes from a man online. When he mentions the brushes, Steven replies that he doesn't like those brushes, that "they feel weird on your fur." This is a reference to the episode "Cat Fingers", where Steven goes through the wash while his shape shifting abilities grow out of control and cause him to grow cat heads all over his body.
  * According to a statement by Matt Burnett, Jasper is not actually a fusion, despite her height making her appear so
  * Steven is a musical prodigy. He was taught how to play the ukulele when he was only a toddler, as shown in the Extended Intro, and can also play the guitar, bass, and drums, as well as having perfect pitch
  * In "Steven and the Stevens" and "We Need to Talk", it is shown that Garnet knows how to play the keytar, and that Greg may have taught her how to play it.
  * In "House Guest", a Sailor Moon manga book can be seen on Steven's nightstand.
  * Steven's voice noticeably matures throughout the series, especially noticeable when compared to the earliest episodes to the latest.
  * Director Ian Jones-Quartey has stated that Rose shape-shifted a womb for Steven to be born from.
  * Steven owns what appears to be a Nintendo 64, a Nintendo Gamecube, a Nintendo Wii, and a Nintendo GameBoy (which he keeps in his bathroom). He also owns what appear to be copies of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and Animal Crossing
  * Rebecca Sugar has revealed in an interview that Amethyst's room is the closest to her actual lifestyle.
  * In the transition from the pilot to the series, Pearl underwent the most drastic change of the three Gems, to the point she is almost unrecognizable to seasoned viewers seeing the pilot for the first time.
  * Rebecca Sugar has stated Pearl represents the group-dependency stage in the human emotional development spectrum.
  * When asked if Ruby was blind, Joe Johnston [writer/storyboard artist] merely stated that she was "used to being fused with Sapphire, and so, used to having two types of vision
  * When asked how she decided to "kill off" Rose, Rebecca Sugar cryptically replied, "Is she dead?". This statement was most likely referring to the fact that Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven, thus making her "still alive" as a part of Steven's gemstone.
  * Rebecca Sugar's pet cat is also named Lion.
  * Malachite is the only fusion (who has spoken) not to have a new voice; rather, she has only inherited the voices of her two constituent Gems. Whichever Gem is dominant, their voice is placed over the other (ex. if Lapis is dominant, her voice is placed over Jasper's and vice versa)



That's it for this chapter! Have any fun facts, or Easter eggs of your own about Steven Universe? Talk about them in the comment section below.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be publishing a new part of this book at least twice everyday until it's finished. It will be updated as time goes on, as the series continues, and of course as ideas change about the show. So make sure to check back often!


End file.
